Stubborn Heart
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Nami se encuentra vigilando a su nakama herido tras el ataque que les lanzó Kuma. Mientras le observa no puede evitar pensar en varios momentos del pasado acerca del kengou y su comportamiento respecto a ella...


**Stubborn Heart**

Zoro yacía en un aparente estado de calma y paz que, sino fuera por el exagerado vendaje que Chopper le había colocado, cualquiera podría pensar que se estaba tomando una de sus más que habituales siestas. Por supuesto que incluso vendado eso era justo lo que parecía por lo que lo único que rompía esa imagen fue que el kengou no se había despertado desde hacía más de 25 horas cuando lo vieron desplomarse ante sus atónitos ojos. Miradas que no podían creer el tan lamentable estado en el que se encontraba el miembro más resistente de los Mugiwara mientras que el resto de ellos parecían no haber recibido ni un arañazo a pesar del tremendo combate por el que habían pasado.

Sabiendo que nada más podían hacer para ayudar a su nakama, salvo la cura que le hizo Chopper, decidieron mantener una constante vigilancia sobre Zoro para que cuando se despertase hubiera alguno de sus nakama con él. Aunque era algo bastante normal para hacer, algunos de ellos lo hacían porque sabían que, si Zoro veía que estuvieron manteniendo un ojo en él, no había ninguna duda de que se sentiría molesto porque esa acción le hacía parecer débil.

Por supuesto que algunos tenían más ganas de realizar su guardia que otros pero no había ninguna duda de que a todos les sorprendió que Nami no pusiera ninguna pega cuando le tocó su turno. Podía ser que como ya había puesto a buen recaudo los takara de Moria… pero a pesar de ello resultaba asombrosa la tranquila aceptación por parte de Nami para vigilar a Zoro.

La actitud de la akage resultaba bastante madura y parecía que iba a cumplir con su misión sin realizar nada fuera de lugar. Por supuesto que todo ese tiempo en que la gente la estuvo observando toda tranquila ella se lo había pasado rememorando otra fiesta que habían hecho los Mugiwara tras el fin de una gran bouken y la consecución de un gran takara… y de derrotar a un kami.

Nami podía parecer que estaba vigilando a Zoro pero la verdad era que estaba intentando entender las acciones de su nakama y el por qué de su testarudez con respecto a su vida y sus propios sentimientos. Ella sabía que por mucho que lo negase en el corazón del kenshi había sitio para todos sus nakama pero también para una persona muy especial de todos ellos…

Para ella.

_**Flashback**_

Skypiea

Era casi imposible de creer viendo la situación que hacía poco menos de unas horas este mundo estuviera a punto de desaparecer y, con él, todos los que allí vivían por culpa de la ambición de un autoproclamado kami.

No solamente se había puesto fin al cruel reinado del kami Enel sino que con su derrota también se había logrado poner fin a una guerra que se había estado librando aquí en el cielo por más de 400 años entre los Shandia y los habitantes del Cielo.

Y todo gracias a la ayuda, y presencia, de siete habitantes del mar azul. Siete personas que, de todas las posibilidades que existían, tuvieron que ser kaizoku.

Alrededor del fuego se divertían tanto shandias como habitantes del cielo. Pero de entre toda la gente destacaba una figura que se había convertido en una leyenda viviente para todas aquellas personas.

Monkey D. Luffy. El senchou de los Mugiwara.

Igual que su senchou, el resto de sus nakama también se encontraban disfrutando de aquella, más que merecida, fiesta que les servía para mucho más que pasar un buen rato. Para algunos les permitían pensar sobre ciertas cuestiones bastante alejadas a todo lo que allí se estaba celebrando.

Alejado de la mayoría de los grupos que se habían formado, tras compartir unas jarras de bebida con aquellos valientes guerreros, Zoro disfrutaba de sus tragos lo más tranquilo que podía mientas en su mente se repetía una misma acción pasada una y otra vez en un bucle que no parecía que pudiera tener fin.

_¿En qué diablos estabas pensando para hacer algo así, baka?_

Y eso era algo que no le estaba gustando nada al kengou.

Para su desgracia, y como si toda esta confusa sensación no fuera suficiente para aturdirle, vio como una de las personas que menos ganas tenía que se le acercase estaba haciendo, precisamente, eso mismo. Y la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro era un claro indicativo de que le había leído la mente justo en ese pensamiento.

_Debí agarrar la bebida y largarme a algún lugar más tranquilo lejos de los demás… de ella_-. La mirada de Zoro se centró, inevitablemente en la persona que caminaba, sin ninguna duda, directamente hacia él.-_Particularmente de esta…_

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de suceder no le iba a gustar nada y todo por aquella burlona sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro antes de que rompiera en unas más que sentidas carcajadas que iban a su nombre.

-¡¡Oooohhh!!-. Por su tono estaba claro que había bebido de más pero Zoro sabía lo mucho que era capaz de beber por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que todo esto fuera una representación idéntica a la practicada en Whisky Peak.-¡¡Zooorooooo!!

Lo que no quería decir que no deseara meterla de cabeza en el río de bruma más cercano para comprobar si realmente se estaba burlando consciente o inconscientemente de él. Claro que, de cualquier manera, no tenía por qué soportarla.

-Oi, ¿ha hónde the ssees hué vhas?-. Le preguntó lo mejor que parecía poder mientras se le agarraba, o sería mejor decir que se le colgaba, a los hombros impidiéndole el poder levantarse.

-A dónde me apetezca ir-. Le respondió todo lo rudo y bruscamente posible pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer que las risas aumentaran en intensidad. Eso lo irritaba de sobremanera.-¿De qué diablos te estás riendo?

Y si la situación ya no era suficientemente vergonzante a ella no se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa que pellizcarle las mejillas como si se tratase de un mocoso cualquiera. Eso le llevó más allá de su límite.

-¡¿Pero quieres estarte quieta?!-. Le gritó Zoro. ¿Es qué no sabía lo cerca que estaba de que desenvainase sus katana para…?

_Claro, como si algo así fuera a suceder…_

-Mídale hal qengou…-, y tan pronto parecía que podía estar a punto de caer totalmente inconsciente…-siempre intentando parecer tan seguro de si mismo.

_Lo sabía, sabía que estaba fingiendo…_

-Pero, ¿se puede saber qué diablos te pasa que no me puedes dejar en paz?

Ella ignoró su pregunta como si nunca hubiera sido pronunciada y se centró en el motivo que la había traído junto a él. De todos sus nakama únicamente Zoro se atrevía a ir en contra de las acciones de todos y todo por qué. Seguramente le diría que lo hacía por ellos porque alguien tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y objetiva ante las situaciones en las que se metían, y sabía que en parte tenía toda la razón pero eso no le daba el derecho a actuar de aquella manera. Un doble rasero que únicamente utilizaba con su nakama.

-Yo estaba allí, ¿te acuerdas?-. Zoro le dedicó una mirada que parecía la antesala de una próxima actuación física para que le dejase en paz. Ya debía saber que nada podía detenerla cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. En eso se parecía demasiado al resto de sus nakama, especialmente a su senchou.-Vi lo que hiciste entonces… y lo que haces ahora.

Ante las últimas palabras la mirada de Zoro no pudo evitar desviarse, aunque solo por un ínfimo momento, hacia ella antes de volver junto a su entrometida nakama. Se la encontró sonriéndole de aquella manera en que lo hacía cuando pensaba que podía sacar una buena tajada. Era la sonrisa que casi siempre le dedicaba a él… y por eso su deuda parecía que le iba a acompañar hasta el fin de sus días.

-No sé de lo que hablas-. Dijo abruptamente mientras le daba un trago a su botella de biiru.-¿Por qué no le vas a dar la paliza al ero-kukku que estará más contento con tu presencia que yo, o algún otro?

Había dejado que pasasen las horas mientras mantuvo una vigilancia sobre sus dos nakama para ver cuales iban a ser sus comportamientos respecto a lo sucedido. No fue una gran sorpresa para ella que ninguno hubiera movido ni un dedo hacia la dirección correcta para seguir.

Sabía que la excusa de Zoro era que se trataba de un maldito cabezota que no daría su brazo a torcer aunque esto lo llevase en la dirección contraria. Seguramente esa había sido la manera de actuar durante toda su vida pero por suerte para él, o por desgracia dependiendo a quien le preguntases, ahora ella se encontraba en su vida y le mostraría el camino correcto para que no se perdiera.

Pero por qué Robin tampoco había hecho nada sobre lo sucedido era lo que menos entendía. Vale que tampoco era para que se le echase a sus brazos pero es que ni siquiera se había acercado para darle las gracias por lo que hizo tras haber sido golpeada por el ataque de Enel. Se lo había dicho con la esperanza de que eso la hubiera llevado hasta el kengou pero, para su sorpresa, ella simplemente le dio las gracias por la explicación y continuó con su propia línea de pensamientos.

_Son tal para cual estos dos testarudos_.

-Mira ahí está Luffy-, le señaló Zoro a su senchou que no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de la enorme hoguera divirtiéndose como si no existiera un mañana junto a shandias como con habitantes de Skypiea. Sus propios nakama seguían el ejemplo dado por su senchou.

_Sería interesante ver a dónde nos llevaría su manera de ser pero… por ahora…_

-La salvaste, pedazo de baka. Así que deja de actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Era cierto que se había movido por ella pero eso de que la había salvado era la cosa más absurdo que había escuchado desde hacía mucho tiempo, y eso que les habían hablado no hace mucho de ciudades de oro sumergidas en el agua y mares en las nubes.

-Tú eres la baka porque hablas de cosas que no entiendes así que hazme un favor y vuelve a la fiesta antes de que pierdas la llama-. Le ofreció mientras vaciaba la botella con un último trago.

Si Zoro pensaba usar esto como una competición para ver quien era más testarudo de ellos se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa cuando terminase derrotado.

-La cogiste antes de que se golpease contra el suelo. Pudiste dejarla caer pero no lo hiciste-. Le recordó al kengou sus acciones como si no se las estuviera repitiendo durante toda la noche.-Dejaste muy claro que no te fías de ella y que si por ti fuera la habrías arrojado del Merry aquella mañana… pero aún así la cogiste y la depositaste en el suelo con una delicadeza que jamás creí que un bestia como tú podría poseer.

Zoro no entendía la situación y por eso no le gustaba tener que estar pensando en ella y mucho menos en hablarlo. Era algo que ya permanecía en el pasado así que, ¿por qué no dejarlo allí y olvidarlo?

-Incluso habría hecho lo mismo si se hubiera tratado de ti…

-Ya lo sé, baka.

-… aunque si lo tuviera que hacer en estos momentos me parece que lo ibas a llevar bastante claro-. Zoro se intentó levantar para ir en busca de más bebida pero fue obligado a sentarse de una manera muy poco amable por su nakama. Eso le dio la respuesta con total claridad.-No, habría visto como te abrías esa mikan que tienes por cabeza.

No entendía cual era el problema. ¿Tan difícil le resultaba admitir qué la había salvado porque ya no desconfiaba de ella? ¿De qué la consideraba una Mugiwara más como al resto de ellos?

-¿Estás esperando que venga ella a darte las gracias? ¿Es lo qué necesita tu ego para ser satisfecho?

Zoro emitió un gruñido como respuesta.

-¿Cuál es el problema de que te guste Robin?-. Preguntó inocentemente solo para ver como el rostro de Zoro se ponía totalmente colorado. No podía creerse que fuera por eso. Todo esa cantinela de que no se fiaba de ella y que la iba a tener bajo constante vigilancia para evitar que hiciera algo contra sus nakama… y la verdad era que no podía evitarlo.

-¡¡No sabes de qué estás hablando!!-. Bramó Zoro pero otra vez sus traicioneros ojos buscaron al objeto de sus continuas divagaciones y, como la última vez, se la encontró inmersa en su mundo. Alejada de todos. Tanto de los desconocidos de Skypiea como de los que se suponían sus nakama. Eso era lo que le estaba carcomiendo a Zoro.

Pero Nami había encontrado un hilo y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo antes de tirar todo lo que pudiera de él hasta que se rompiera o le llevase al final del ovillo.

-Hahahahaha así que era eso… te gusta Robin-. Zoro no sabía que era lo peor si su tono burlón, la sonrisa que mostraba que se lo estaba pasando en grande a su costa, la mirada entre atónita y maliciosa o que su rostro siguiera adquiriendo una mayor tonalidad rojiza hasta superar los límites del cuerpo humano.-¿Es por qué tiene 28 años?¿Eres de los que se sienten atraídos por las onna más maduras?-. Le preguntaba entre risas Nami mientras no dejaba de golpearle con el codo en los riñones.

-¡¡MALDITA SEA!!-. Esta vez Zoro no se contuvo cuando estalló y solamente fue gracias a que la fiesta estaba totalmente fuera de control por lo que nadie pudo escuchar su grito.-¡¡La cogí porque Luffy la considera una nakama!! Ella no me gusta y te aseguro que si, finalmente, nos traiciona… ¡Yo mismo la mataré!

Nami podía decir por lo que leía en los ojos del kengou que aquello no se trataba de decir por decir. Lo sentía y lo mantendría. Y eso era algo que sabía que Zoro siempre haría. Cumplir con su palabra.

_A pesar de que la quiere la mataría si nos traicionase_.

El rostro serio de Nami parejo al de Zoro fue, poco a poco, mudando a la misma cara sonriente y burlona que tenía cuando llegó a su lado.

-Hahahahaha no hace falta que te pongas de morros porque Robin no te haga caso-. Nami no se cortaba en darle unas cuantas fuertes palmadas en su espalda.-Seguro que conoció a muchos críos que tuvieron un cuelgue de ella y piensa que se te pasará antes si no hace nada para alimentarlo.

Aquellas palabras pincharon muy hondo en Zoro y no pudo controlar las palabras que salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de haberlas dicho.

-¡¡NO ES NINGÚN CUELGUE!!

Con toda la sangre de su cuerpo en su rostro y sus ojos amenazando con caérseles de las cuencas Zoro se puso en pie y se alejó de allí sin rumbo fijo mientras mascullaba todo tipo de maldiciones tanto para Nami como para si mismo. La bebida ya había sido olvidada y solamente deseaba que la noche pasase cuanto antes y que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño o demasiada bebida. Por desgracia se sentía demasiado entero para poder echarle la culpa a cualquiera de esas posibilidades. Lo único que podía hacer era no volver a abrir la boca en todo el tiempo que durase la fiesta y mantenerse alejado tanto de Nami como de…

_Nico Robin_.

Nami no podía creerse que Zoro hubiera admitido sin ninguna reserva que lo que sentía por Robin no era un enamoramiento pasajero sino que realmente estaba enamorado de ella. Por supuesto que lo había hecho a su estilo tosco y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento o consideración por lo que significaba. Pero, ¿qué podía esperarse de él salvo algo parecido a esto?

Sin poderlo evitar Nami se puso a reír con tantas fuerzas que las namida le caían por las mejillas. Si incluso alguien como Zoro no podía hacer nada contra el amor es que debía de tratarse de lo más fuerte de este mundo y oponerse era totalmente fútil. Si no fuera porque arriesgaría su vida al hacerlo cuantas posibilidades aquella información le proporcionaría.

Sin dejar de reír se unió de nuevo al grueso de la fiesta en donde se encontraba el alma de toda la función. Luffy. Intercambiaron gestos, bailes y, por supuesto, meshi pero lo que más disfrutaba Nami era de los pequeños contactos entre ellos… eso y ver como Zoro se había perdido y apareció al lado de una sorprendida Robin que logró dejarle sin habla y más rojo que la sangre que había subido a su rostro con una simple sonrisa.

_Menudo poder tiene Robin con Zoro…_

_**FIN DEL Flashback**_

Sabía que Zoro estaba enamorado de Robin y por ello había actuado de aquella manera durante todo el asunto de su presunta traición en Water 7. Aún ahora podía recordar con gran claridad su actitud respecto a Robin. Sus miradas y gestos pero sobre todo su voz y sus intenciones con respecto a su nakama.

Incluso cuando finalmente la habían liberado y volvía a estar junto a ellos, Zoro ocultó, una vez más, sus sentimientos llamándola de nuevo 'onna' a pesar de que ya hacía tiempo que la había empezado a llamar por su nombre. Nami vio la sonrisa que le dedicó cuando se encontraron todos a salvo en el Merry. No había ninguna duda de que los sentimientos de ambos eran correspondidos pero ninguno quería darlos a conocer por alguna razón.

¿Miedo? Tal vez podían pensar que podían llegar a cambiar la vida de sus nakama de hacer público sus sentimientos. Aunque si los demás fueran algo más observadores no habría sido necesario pues había algunos momentos en que resultaba tan obvio que solamente les faltaba que se besasen delante de todos.

Nami no tenía ninguna duda de que sus nakama pensaban que lo único que pasaba entre ellos era que Zoro por fin había aceptado a Robin como nakama y ya no desconfiaba de ella. Por eso las conversaciones que mantenían no resultaban extrañas o reveladoras para nadie. ¿Tan poco conocían a Zoro para comprender las miradas que intercambiaba con Robin?

_Aunque yo no puedo hacer nada pues se trata de un asunto privado aunque…_

Una cosa era que no quisiera mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos pero otra muy diferente era no hacer nada por Robin. Vale que estaban todos los demás allí pero habría sido el momento perfecto para dar a conocer el verdadero estatus que existía entre el kenshi y la koukogakusha. Pero pensándolo ahora, en frío, podía entender parcialmente la manera de pensar de Zoro.

No podía poner mucha pasión en su voz porque allí estaba Sanji gritando el nombre de Robin como hacía siempre que alguien atacaba a cualquiera de ellas dos, o de cualquier otra mecchen, en presencia del kukku. Zoro no podía ponerse a ese nivel con Sanji porque no era su manera de ser aunque tuviera las ganas de reventarse los pulmones gritando su nombre.

¿Cómo iba a poder hacer algo Zoro si Sanji no hacía nada más que comportarse como el lunático caballero que era? Tenía que ver como aquellos murciélagos la golpeaban hasta hacerla caer al suelo sin poder hacer nada porque Sanji se dedicaba a sobreactuar como siempre. ¿Qué habría parecido si Zoro hubiera hecho lo mismo por Robin cuando esa no era su manera de actuar?

No, Zoro se quedó observando en silencio con una mueca en su rostro por estar restringido en sus acciones por culpa del pasado que construyó acerca de su relación con Robin. ¿Qué podía ser más doloroso?

Pero rompió su propia regla cuando le gritó la advertencia a Robin.

_¿Cómo es que nadie más escuchó la desesperación y el miedo por Robin en su voz? Podían sentirse las cadenas que se había impuesto_.

La rabia que sentía en los momentos en que Moria le iba a robar su sombra. Se podía ver con claridad las ganas que tenía de gritar su nombre de ayudarla en aquellos instantes. El rechinar de sus dientes casi quedó oculto bajo el sonido de la risa de Moria.

_Pero lo que no puedo creer que no hicieras fue…_

-¡Qué dejaras que se cayera al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza!

Nami no tenía ninguna duda de que en aquellos momentos pasó por la cabeza de Zoro lo sucedido en Skypiea y la conversación que habían mantenido después en la fiesta de la victoria sobre Enel y el fin de la guerra. La conversación en la que le había asegurado que había cogido a Robin y evitado que se golpeara contra el suelo porque estaba enamorado de ella y ahora, aquí en Thriller Bark, la situación se había vuelto a repetir pero en vez de haberla cogido, como podía verse en su sufrido rostro que era lo que quería hacer, la dejó caerse y golpearse contra el suelo.

¿Y todo por qué?

-¿Para intentar demostrar que en verdad no sentías nada por ella? Por eso dejaste que Sanji la defendiese porque era algo que podía esperarse de él pero que habría sido muy sospechoso viniendo de ti… ¿y qué fue entonces cuando la salvaste de Aokiji?-. Le preguntó a la figura inerte de Zoro. Por supuesto que el kengou no podía ofrecerle una respuesta y Nami estaba segura de que de encontrarse despierto tampoco se la habría dado.-¡¡ERES UN MALDITO BAKA TESTARUDO!!

Chopper entró en la sala para realizar el siguiente reconocimiento a Zoro y comprobar que tal lo estaba llevando cuando escuchó la voz de Nami. La primera parte no pudo escucharla ya que se encontraba demasiado lejos pero de la última, como fue dicha a voz en grito, no tuvo ningún problema. Claro que lo peor fue ver como le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Zoro.

-¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!-. Chopper fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraban sus dos nakama dispuesto a defender a un indefenso Zoro, algo que nunca creyó que alguien como él pudiera llegar a hacer algún día, de los brutales cuidados de Nami.-¡¿QUÉ LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A ZORO?!-. Le preguntó Chopper interponiéndose ante su nakama caído.-¡¿NO VES QUÉ ESTÁ MUY GRAVE?!

Nami le volvió a golpear en la cabeza a Zoro pasando por encima de su pequeño nakama. No entendía nada de lo que había sucedido para que Zoro pudiera haber acabado en este estado pero recordando como había atacado a Enel después de que este hubiera fulminado a Robin… no podía estar segura pero tenía la sensación de que fuera lo que fuera lo que le había pasado fue por propia decisión. Y eso viniendo de Zoro solo podía significar que había sido algún tipo de insensatez propia del kengou.

Chopper adoptó su Heavy Point para impedir que Nami siguiera golpeándole la cabeza a Zoro y viendo esto la akage decidió que su turno para vigilar a Zoro había expirado.

-Me voy a ver que tal están mis takara-. Anunció Nami dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Cuando vio que realmente Nami volvía al Sunny Chopper recuperó su aspecto más habitual y examinó la cabeza de Zoro para comprobar que no le habían empeorado las heridas a causa de los golpes recibidos.

En el exterior Nami se encontró con Robin que se encaminaba hacia donde descansaba Zoro para cumplir con su turno de vigía. Teniendo los nervios tan crispados Nami se detuvo delante de su nakama impidiéndole el paso.

Esa acción le resultó algo extraña a Robin.

-Ocurre algo, Nami.

La akage no podía creerse que después de todo lo sucedido Robin siguiera comportándose de aquella manera. Era una actitud con la que no se iba a ninguna parte y solamente les servía para sufrir en silencio.

Nami no lo entendía.

-De parte de ese baka podía esperármelo pero, ¿de ti, Robin? De ti ni hablar-. La mirada de Nami pedía algún tipo de explicación. Necesitaba saber cómo algo así podía ser sano. Merecer la pena.-¿Por qué seguís de esta manera? ¿No te duele?

La confusión del rostro de Robin pasó de largo al comprender de lo que estaba hablando Nami. Sabía que de todos sus nakama a quién no les iba resultar fácil de engañar iba a ser a ella pero le sorprendía que tuviera que pedirle una respuesta.

No importaba que aún fuera joven pues sabía que Nami era lo suficientemente eigo para saber el por qué de la actitud de Zoro y de ella. Lo que pasaba era que necesitaba escucharlo de boca de los implicados.

Oír si merece la pena.

-¿Por qué iba a dolerme si sé que lo que siento por él y lo que Zoro siente por mi es real?

Nami se quedó sorprendida al escuchar el nombre de Zoro pronunciado por primera vez de boca de Robin. Esto era algo sobre lo que no podía equivocarse ya que la importancia era tan vital que se habría dado cuenta si en algún momento Robin le hubiera llamado por su nombre a Zoro.

Pasando al lado de Nami se dirigió hacia el interior de la mansión en donde se encontraba Zoro totalmente ajeno a la realidad que ocurría a su alrededor. Sabía lo que había llevado a Zoro a semejante estado y sabía que si seguía con vida solamente podía ser por una gran fuerza de voluntad y el entrenamiento tan fuerte que realizaba y que había convertido su cuerpo en algo capaz de soportar la misma tensión y castigo que el cuerpo de goma de Luffy.

Cuando llegó junto a sus dos nakama Chopper pudo continuar con las visitas a los kaizoku de Thriller Bark que tras tanto tiempo viviendo en las condiciones en la que lo hacían necesitaban que les ofreciera un tratamiento para que pudieran recuperar la salud de sus castigados cuerpos.

Sabía que Robin no tendría ninguna clase de ataque histérico como el de Nami y no se pondría a golpearle en la cabeza a Zoro. No, Robin era alguien de quien te podías fiar en que haría lo que era correcto. ¿Quién podía imaginar que alguien así había podido ser su enemiga en el pasado?

_Antes seguramente Zoro me gritaría si le dijese que dejé que Robin le vigilase pero ahora no creo que le importe que lo haga_-, pensó Chopper volviendo la cabeza para ver a Robin sentada al lado de Zoro mientras leía uno de sus libros.

Robin permaneció en silencio leyendo varios minutos hasta que notó como sus ojos se le empezaban a cerrar a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse despierta. En un principio no entendía cual podía ser la causa pero cuando cerró el libro y dedicó toda su atención en intentar averiguarlo no tardó mucho tiempo en hacerlo.

Sus labios sonreían como si quisieran regañarle.

-Incluso sin intentar pretenderlo mientras duermes eres capaz de lograr afectar a mi vida, kenshi-san.

Dejando el libro sobre la silla en la que había estado sentada este tiempo de vigilia se recostó al lado de Zoro apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del kengou. Cubrió su cuerpo con el brazo derecho de Zoro como si la estuviera abrazando para que pudiera ponerse a dormir sin miedo de que algo pudiera suceder.

La profunda respiración de Zoro era una llamada que se veía incapaz de ignorar y que la atraía a su mundo onírico. Sabía que pronto estaría a su lado una vez su cuerpo se uniera al ritmo que imponía el de Zoro. En estas cuestiones era él quien sabía y ella quien necesitaba escuchar y aprender.

Tras quedarse dormida al lado del hombre que quería pudo sentir como el brazo de Zoro la mantenía agarrada contra él con fuerza y delicadeza. Una incongruencia propia de alguien como Roronoa Zoro.

Un feliz semblante podía verse reflejado en el rostro de la pareja porque en estos momentos tenían todo lo que necesitaban.

Robin se encontraba tan a gusto que se le olvidó que el próximo turno iba a ser, si las peticiones de Luffy no lo impedían, el de Sanji.

__________

**END** or **FIN**

______________________________

Un pequeño fic que no entendí muy bien por donde pretendía llevarlo. Supongo que todo había surgido por las semejanzas entre las caídas de Robin ante Enel y ante Moria. Pero mientras en la primera Zoro pudo cogerla antes de golpearse, ya que técnicamente se encontraba solo pues no cuenta a Wiper y Nami se encontraba escondida, en Thriller Bark estaban la mayoría de los Mugiwara, presentes y conscientes, por lo que no pudo coger a Robin antes de golpearse contra el suelo. Pero me quedo con todos los gestos, miradas y el tono de sus palabras hacia Robin para pensar que era lo que realmente quería hacer pero su orgullo o testarudez le impidieron.

Después de las burlas de Sanji a Zoro tras sufrir el ataque 'Negative' de Pellona no se iba a arriesgar ante otra 'debacle' parecida.

Lo sé, Zoro es un baka cabezota… pero así es él, ¿verdad?

**GLOSARIO:**

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Takara**: Tesoro.

**Kami**: Dios.

**Bouken**: Aventura.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Biiru**: Cerveza.

**Mikan**: Mandarina.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Namida**: Lágrimas.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Koukogakusha**: Arqueóloga.

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Eigo**: Inteligente.

Hasta aquí el fic. A continuación vuestras reviews al respecto. Yo siempre esperándolas con gran placer. Supongo que tras escribir gusta un poco leer vuestras opiniones.

Gracias por pasaros por aquí.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
